Candy Shop
by ShatteredShard
Summary: After school, Hermione just wanted to settle down in a cozy home, and have quite fun at work with two of her friends. Though some things never go as expected. Mostly FredHermioneGeorge friendship fluff.


_Shard: Took me long enough to start writing this. I came up with it a few days ago and just now got the inspiration to type it out. I hope you enjoy my first HP ficclet. I think I got the name of the shop right, but I was to lazy to check. If it's wrong, please say so._

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Shard and Tribow, and the two candy snake related items._

**Candy Shop**

**By: Shard Shattered**

"Doe, do you know where this box goes?" Hermione lifted her head from where it had been resting on the counter. Her partner at Honey Dukes, Shard was hidden from her view behind a large box of Chocolate Frogs.

"Set them down in the right corner shelf, Fox." She said, giggling to herself. Everyone in the shop had names. Mostly animal names. "And be careful not to drop them, you know how easily those things are to pop open. The last thing we need is another Chocolate Frog fiasco like the last time you were put in charge of restock."

After Hogwarts, Hermione had tried to get various other jobs. Writing, drawing, anything like that really, but none of them had been very…successful. So she settled for what she could get, a job at the most famous candy shop in the wizarding world.

Speaking of drawing, she looked down at a pad of plain paper the was in front of her. She had been doodling little chibis of Harry, Ron, Luna, and all her other friends. Letting out a deep sigh she flipped the page. It seemed like forever since there years back at Hogwarts, even if it was only two. Not that they hadn't been keeping in touch that is. They did write letters to each other constantly, but they never seemed to find the time to see each other.

Her pen sketched roughly against the paper, the creator obviously not paying attention to what was being drawn as bell rang above the door. She checked her watch, noting that is was now four o'clock. Her manager, Tribow (known to those in the shop as Treebow the Elf Owl due to her short size), had told her that there was a very loyal customer that came in every Friday at four o'clock to pick up various package orders.

"You must be here to pick up your package." She bent down to grab a large brown box and set it on the counter. Hearing nothing but a light scoff she wrote down the price. "Here you go sir. Four orders of Peppermint Snakes and two orders of chocolate dipped Vanilla Snake Fangs. Your total comes to 72 sickles."

A pale hand reached out and placed the exact change on the counter. "I take it you've ordered this before?" All she received was another scoffing sound. Rolling her eyes she wrote down the price and her signature on the paper she had been doodling and handed it out. "Here you go sir, thanks for shopping at Honey Dukes, the sweetest place in the wizarding world."

"Interesting picture, Miss Granger." A silky voice drawled out, holding up the paper in his hand her drawing was on. Her head snapped up at the sound of the man's familiar voice. Her eyes widened slightly as she recognized the tall form in front of her to be her old Potions teacher. Her eyes flickered to look at the picture with had been a smaller version of Snape stirring a potion and seemingly giving a lecture.

"Profess-" Hermione was cut of as he swiftly grabbed the package and headed out the door, bumping against Shard on his way. She stumbled a bit, but managed to keep her balance even with the box of Chocolate Frogs.

"Geez, isn't he the most polite person around? She asked, peaking just barely over the box to look at her friend. "D'you know him?"

"Old Potions teacher."

"Oh, she turned to head to the back, knocking over a tray of Sugar Quills and dropping the box. "Oh no!"

Hermione rushed from behind the counter. "Fox, don't let them get out!" She dropped to the floor and tried to shut the box lid before any of them jumped out of their packages.

The bell above the door rang again and smothered fits of laughter could be heard form the door. "Why do we have to have so many customers on Friday?" Hermione whispered to Shard.

"Simply because we work at Honey Dukes, and I'm pretty sure every wizard in the world comes here almost once a day." Shard breathed out, grabbing the top of the box next to Hermione.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Never though we'd see the top-of-her-class Hermione working a Honey Dukes." Another series of choked back chuckles drew her attention to two red haired boys standing by the counter.

"George! Fred!" Hermione gasped out, forgetting to hold onto the lid of the box, causing Shard to snap at her.

The first twin stepped up. "Actually, I'm Fred and he's George." The other twin pushed his brother back behind him.

"No, my dear brother, I'M Fred. You're George. I just like to answer by the George."

"Are you sure? Because the last time I checked, my name was the one spelled Fred."

"Spelling and sounding are two different things, dear brother."

"Guys! Will you please knock it off, you're starting to confuse me." Hermione was sitting next to the box, rubbing her temples. The twins chuckled again, telling her she was right the first time. "Well, at least I've gotten something right today."

"So, if we may ask," Said George.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Fred spoke up.

"Will you give us an answer."

Hermione gave them a half-hearted glare. "You know I hate it when you finish each others sentences, don't you?"

"No, not exactly." They said together, looking over some Sugared Quills that had been freshly stocked that morning.

"I don't like it when you do that either." She spoke up, leaving Shard on the floor to drag the box down to the storage basement so she could Stupefy them. "Now why are you two here. Hoping to find something that will inspire a new product for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? Like it doesn't already know. Ridiculous name, by the way."

"Oh Hermione, such a sting to our hearts." Fred placed a hand over his chest and pouted.

"Oh, please." Hermione rolled her eyes. "As if it wasn't bad enough when Snape came in." Shed giggled softly at the twins expressions.

"I never knew the bat had a taste for sweets. Blood maybe, but never sweets." George said, placing a hand under his chin as if in deep thought.

"That look doesn't suit you George. Either of you." She added when Fred smirked up at her from his position next to the Sugared Quills.

Fred rolled his eyes and went back to examining the package before him. "It says, 'Sugar Quills: New and Improved!'. What's so improved about them?"

"Well," Hermione begin. "As you can see, they're twice as long as before, and now they come will a free bottle of Chocolate Ink."

Fred and George looked at each other skeptically. "Chocolate Ink?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Trust me. It'll taste better once the Sugar Parchment comes out next week. We see new things everyday, maybe that's why people keep coming back."

"Speaking of coming back, we'll be back tomorrow." Fred said standing up and stretching.

"We can't leave the shop unattended for to long." George turned and pushed Fred out the door.

"Wait, you never told me why you came!" She called after them, leaning over the counter.

**To Be Continued…**

_Shard: It was a bit weird wasn't it? My first HP fanfic, you can't blame me. At first it was going to be a Snape/Hermione thing, hence the beginning, but then I changed it to a Fred/Hermione/George. I didn't want to redo the beginning so I left it the way it was. Any feedback is okay with me. (Sorry for the cleft hanger)_


End file.
